Crazyness
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Kagome is new to school. And craziness ensues. She causes quite the uproar among some guys. Submitted to two different LJ challenges
1. Chapter 1

Title: Craziness

Word Count: 1066

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Pairings: I guess, InuxKag, SessxKag, KogaxKag…haha.

Summary: Kagome's new at school, and creates quite a following.

"You know this'd be easier if you, you know, moved." I glared at her firmly, my eyes raking over her long brown hair, and reddish brown eyes taking in her tight jeans and her red top topped of with a pair of white flats. I couldn't help the sinking of my heart at the sight, she was beautiful, she wasn't new to this school, and she had a great personality. She was my best friend of course, but she was better then me. "Chin up darling." She drawled out, walking towards me and slinging her arm around my shoulder, nudging me with her arm.

I grinned warmly at her, the worries of my looks and being the new kid nestling into a further crease in my mind. "I can do this." I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes as my feet started to carry me towards the school, away from Sango's car.

"That's right." She chirped from behind me, swinging her bag onto her shoulder as she ran after me, laughing gamely. I giggled slightly, flicking my ebony locks behind my shoulder as I walked, straightening my white shirt and black skirt, making sure none of my undergarments were hanging out. "I hope _someone_ will like me." I mumble to myself, my eyes scoping the litters of people milling around.

"I like you, dummy." Sango said smartly, I glared at her out of the corner of my eyes, swinging my bag around and nailing her in the back with my heavy book-load that I'd picked up the other day. She stumbled forward, grabbing my arm to steady herself, her grip tight. "Kagome!" She shrieked loudly, drawing the attention of many of the students around us. I blushed hotly at the stares and the whispers, hearing mutters of "new girl" being passed around.

I sighed, brushing my bangs away from my eyes and keeping a firm gaze forward locked on the building before me.

Sango patted my arm sympathetically, walking beside me the whole time, occasionally waving to people.

"Hey there, beautiful." I swung a questioning gaze over to Sango, _she never told me she had a boyfriend. _I glanced the guy over, sizing up his worth for me friend. He had striking light blue eyes, and long black hair swung back into a ponytail at the top of his head. He wore a plain back tee-shirt with jeans, and a pair of white Adidas.

I didn't even register that he was staring at me and not Sango. I held my hand out to him politely, and he grasped it firmly in both hands. I gasp softly, my gaze averting to Sango's eyes, my gaze flickering between the two in confusion.

"The names Koga, love." He brought my hand up and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Kagome," my voice was strong, and I was surprised considering how confused I was. "How do you know Sango?" I question softly, gazing at them both imploringly.

Sango stepped back, palms facing me. His gaze turned to her for the first time, sparing her a quick glance before returning to me. "I guess she's in a few classes." He says dismissively and I simply raise an eyebrow. "I'd like to get to know you though." He's stroking my hand now, and I can't lie, its flattering sure, but its beginning to creep me out. "Be my girlfriend?"

I smile nervously, trying to tug my hands away from his, but he only tightens his grasp. "That's flattering but-" I don't have time to finish my sentence, as this Koga character is hurled to the side, my hands being wrenched from his grasp as he falls to the ground. I stumble from the force of whatever knocked him over. _What the-? Wow. This school is…weird. _it's the only word that fits, truly fits.

"Koga, I called her!" I voice shouts, my head is whirling as I stare bewildered at Sango. I turn my gaze to the tussling boys on the ground.

I walk towards Sango quickly, grasping her hand and dragging her towards the building. "Lets get out of here." My voice is frantic, but a crowd was forming and damnit this was my first day!

I'm not paying attention to my surroundings, and I bump into a hard chest before I know it. "S-sorry." I stumble out. My eyes seated on the ground. _This is so embarrassing. I can't get anything right today. _I tighten my grip on Sango's arm.

"Its alright." The voice is stoic, yet so handsome, and I glance up in amazement at the voice. Long silver straight hair flutters around this gorgeous man, and although there is no emotion behind his voice, I can see his golden eyes glittering with some un-named emotion. Before I know it, there are two guys flanking him, that guy from before, Koga, and the one who I think attacked him.

I glance at the two, my eyes traveling over the second guy, taking in his wild silver hair, and the cute puppy ears resting atop his ears, getting drawn into his amber eyes. _Must be related. _I muse to myself, relating the golden eyes and silver hair. They're both unbelievable gorgeous, I could stare at the brothers all day.

I must have forgotten to breath because my breath comes tumbling out in a deep gasp. "Sesshomaru!" The guy yells at his brother, a growl emitting from his throat.

"Inuyasha." He drawls out, and before I know it I am yanked away from Sango's side and smushed into a chest, an "oof!" falling out of my pink lips. "She shall be mine." I glance up at the guy I ran into, _are all the guys here this possessive? _

A barely suppressed roar of rage from beside me sounds and my head whips towards the noise. 'Puppy ears' is snarling viciously towards us, and I stare wide-eyed.

I push away from all three, hiding behind Sango's form. "What's going on?" I whisper furiously into her ears.

"I don't know…" She whispers back.

The guys are all glaring at each other, and I take my chance sprinting and away from the crowd and into the office.

I pant heavily hands on my knees. I can't _believe _it, three guys in less than an hour.

.End.

J I am really happy with this. J hee hee. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Craziness Pt. II

Word Count: 250

Warnings: AU

Summary: This is a continuation from my story "Craziness" Written for Week 142 of iycaptions. :) I hope you like it :D

I walked down the hall grumbling, my eyes firmly trained on the ground, causing my hair to fall in my face. They won't recognize me, I think tugging on the hem of my skirt, remembering the look in their eyes. _They probably forgot about me anyway. _I glance up sharply, my eyes trailing along the halls, looking for Sango. 

I huff loudly as my search comes up empty. I return my eyes to the ground, trying to hide my identity in case one of _them decides to show up. _

_With my gaze trained firmly on the ground, I can't see exactly where I am heading and the next thing I know I run into something. I hold my breath as I feel arms wrap around my waist firmly. I close my eyes firmly, hoping against hope it isn't who I think it is._

"_We meet again, beautiful." The velvety voice wraps around me swirling into the recesses of my mind, and I feel my mind blank. "Aren't you going to look at me?" He questions silkily and I can't stop my eyes from shooting open. _

"_Uhhh…" I say stupidly, staring. A smirk makes its way across his face at my response._

"_Sesshomaru!" A voice yells from down the hall, but I am too lost to pay attention, my eyes locked on his eyes. _

_The next thing I know I am wrenched from his grasp, my back pressed firmly against a hard chest as an arm wraps possessively around my waist. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not actually sure if anyone ever read this; but I'm updating it, and if you enjoy just let me know because that way I know that someone is enjoying it. Even if its just one person. I know this story is a little absurd, okay A LOT, but that's okay, I at least wanted to finish it. Just think of it like this, these guys are actually acting on their attraction towards the new girl, instead of just hanging back and being all "hey, that new girls hot." Which, most often they do. LOL.**

**Crazyness:**

**Chapter 3: Long Year Ahead.**

"What the hell are you doing?" My voice was deadly calm, and since I could not stare at the person who held me captive I decided to, in turn, glare at the guy that everyone seemed to be calling "Sesshomaru."

The person who spoke was the one behind me, and I could tell by the voice it was "puppy ears". "I am doing what I should have done when I first laid eyes on you. I'm letting everyone know just who you belong too."

A growl sounded in front of me but I ignored it. "Belong to you?" I questioned dumbly, and when things finally clicked within my brain I was outraged. "I am not yours!" I shrieked, whirling around in his grasp only to get lost in this amber gaze. I shook myself from my thought, trying hard to not loose myself within his gaze once more.

"Oh yes you are." He chuckled, tightening his grip around me. It drew my attention to his hand placement, which was dangling precariously low on my hips.

"I don't even know you." I said, sputtering for something, anything that would make these boys leave me alone. I know I said I hoped someone would like me, but I didn't want to get in this mess.

"You heard the girl, Inuyasha." The baritone voice spoke behind me and I whirled around to face him instead. "She obviously wants a man. She obviously wants me." He was smug, and I wanted to slap them both across their face.

"I don't-" I started but was immediately cut off by "puppy ears" pulling me tighter to his body and speaking.

"Yeah right, she obviously wants me."

I groaned, this was absurd, annoying really, I just wanted this two bastards to leave me alone.

"Hey, dog breath! Let go of _my_ woman!" A third voice yelled from down the hall, and I wondered if anyone would hold it against me if I tore each and everyone of their eyes out of their sockets and stomped on them. Hard.

As soon as he reached us that was when the full out arguments, the only thing I seemed to understand was that three different males where fighting over me, three different very hot males. Any other girl may feel flattered, but I was pissed.

"Wait." I shouted, but that only served for everyone within the hallway to turn and stare at me. I blushed, but decided to ignore it, for I needed to get this out and have these ignorant fools stop their bickering. It was giving me a migraine. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Sango came bursting in, literally. She shoved her way through the posturing male and grabbed my hand leading me away from the scene.

"Did you nimrods ever think she doesn't want _any _of you?" She called over her shoulder and I smiled, proud that I had a great friend such as her.

I heard three sounds of laughter and I looked back only to see that Sango's suggestion just rolled off their shoulders. They all thought it was impossible. I groaned, this was going to be a long year.

**END**

**Alright. I don't know if I'm going to write much more on this one. I could I guess, but I actually think this is a good stopping point. :]**


End file.
